


When One Goes To Far

by WingsSave



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bottom Allen Walker, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Future Character Death, Lavilena, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, Top Kanda Yuu, Yaoi, Yullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsSave/pseuds/WingsSave
Summary: It's 2 years into the future and everything is destroyed because Kanda made one huge mistake. He caused Allen to activate the terror inside his mind. Now Kanda has to entrust Komui to send him back in time to before he made his mistake and prevent his past self from hurting past Allen. But along the way he didn't expect...((This is a story from a roleplay.)) Might change to Rated M. Sorry the summary sucks.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is a roleplay that was going on between a couple of my friends and I. I had to share this awesomeness. This has not been checked for spelling and grammar.
> 
> I do not own the characters or anime. If I did then Kanda and Allen would be together already but sadly I do not own it.
> 
> Also I have this story on Fanfiction. net.

**Hey everyone this is a roleplay that was going on between a couple of my friends and I. I had to share this awesomeness. This has not been checked for spelling and grammar.**

**I do not own the characters or anime. If I did then Kanda and Allen would be together already but sadly I do not own it.**

**Future Kanda's POV**

It was a distant howl that the samurai heard as he stepped into the machine. Komui stood pushing his glasses up his nose hoping to god he could send him back to right before all this happened. The Order laid in rubble with the fires that burned behind them. He had kept this machine in the basement only trying it once to send Reever five minutes into the past. Now though he was relying on it to carry the samurai back into the past. The fateful day that he had found out Allen was a Noah and went to inform everyone but, the samurai had lost it and went off on the albino. It had started a huge fight, the end result was a massive catastrophe that destroyed the Order and killed everyone in it. Allen had fled after that. His Noah coming forth and taking him over. Kanda was left with the grief of watching his friends die and the guilt of knowing if he had only kept his cool this would have never happened. As he clinched his sword's hilt in his hand he stepped into the contraption. Never trusting the insane scientist fully, he hoped to god he made it in one piece or for that matter to the time he needed to be at to stop the domino effect. His breathing was slightly quickened as he turned and watched Komui shut the door.

"Kanda the future is counting on you. No pressure okay."

'No pressure' was a very small statement at the moment as his actions were the result of countless innocent people dying...His friends...his family. His mind slowly wandered back to Lenalee, who he had held in his arms while she took her last breath. His heart completely sank at that point. She was like a sister and a most trusted friend. These past few years had changed the samurai so much as he waited for Komui to get the machine ready to handle a time of this magnitude. But, as he stood in it he felt more empty inside then he had ever felt. What would he say to his younger self? Could he bring him around before it was too late?

**Present Kanda's POV**

The younger Kanda had just finished training and was heading off to the dining hall while hoping to not bump into the Moyashi after the argument they just had yesterday. When he arrived he ordered his soba and sat down. Once finished he went outside to train some more when a bright flash appeared in front of him in the forest. Curiosity got the best of him (which is unusual) and he headed towards where he saw the light come from.

**Third Person POV**

The bright flash got the attention of everyone in the Order not only Kanda. Komui had sent out people to go in search of the source. Was it akuma attacking or maybe the Earl's newest attack? They had no clue and were very taken back from it. Nothing had ever gotten this close to the Order before.

**Future Kanda's POV**

The older Kanda ended up having to break himself out of the machine. Being as the door was jammed as it landed. Komui never said it would be an easy trip. He grabbed his mugen and broke out cutting his hands along the way. Lifting his foot he kicked the rest of the glass out just as a few entered the forest. He was wearing a cloak so no one could see his face. He looked like a hooded intruder and of course the lower exorcists activated their innocence to attack. Although the samurai already knew just about every move from each of them and was able to fight them off. Not wounding any to severely for that wasn't his main purpose. Using mugen he defended himself and when he found an out he took off through the trees. His breathing was heavy as he decided his only real option as he was chased was to hide in plain sight. His feet carried him swiftly as he got a ways ahead then he jumped landing in a tree as he squatted among the branches. Kanda had an art for hiding without giving himself away. He was quiet and still as he watched the ones on the ground run by him. He looked at his hands and saw they were all cut up but there was no time to wrap them at the moment. He couldn't risk any interaction with anyone but his younger self.

**Present Kanda's POV**

Kanda heard the commotion but didn't know what was going on as all he saw were people running past him with their innocence activated. He knew that whoever it was, was now most likely hiding to get away. So he looked around and focused on what was around him. He could sense someone in the area that was familiar yet not.

"You can come out now I know you're here" He couldn't see the person even though he could sense them but didn't see anything. It was frustrating to him, normally he could pinpoint exactly where the intruder is but something was messing up his senses. He took out Mugen, while looking around and activated the sword silently.

**Future Kanda's POV**

A light smirk crossed the elder samurai's face as he sat up in the tree watching his younger co-part getting frustrated quickly.

'You're going to have to learn to control that frustration' He thought watching him knowing full well his younger self's abilities. Even after his younger self called out he remained silent. He didn't move a muscle. He knew he would have to heal from his wounds and to make sure he knows what he is going to say before trying to attempt to talk to the other. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing so he was calm. As he sat in the tree he examined his younger double. His hair was about three inches longer than the younger Kanda's, his face also showed the signs of stress, pain, and loss. Even though being only two years older than his younger self he had experienced a great deal in those two years. His hand clenched tightly around his sword's hilt as he opened his eyes. He watched his younger self as he activated his innocence. Dark blue tired eyes watched the other intensely as he saw him move to attack the surrounding area and slowly move further away.

**Present Kanda's POV**

Kanda took a deep breath and closed his eyes to focus on his hearing trying to locate the sounds of the person. He couldn't pinpoint where the person was since they weren't making any sound other than their breathing. His temper was rising quickly as he was annoyed with the fact he couldn't find the intruder. It was almost like the person knew his every move. He opened his eyes

"Get your ass out here! I know you are there and are just watching me!" His eyes furiously looked everywhere looking for some type of movement, only to grow more agitated.

**Future Allen's POV**

Allen was running as guilt...fear...and sorrow filled his entire being. He'd killed his friends...destroyed the only place he could call home...and ripped everything Kanda and him ever knew...he hated himself. Tears were falling as he ran through forest, just trying to get away from it all. He was exhausted as he ran looking for a place to rest for a bit.

'Why feel bad? You only protected yourself...it was self-defense'

"No it wasn't! I killed the people I called my family!"Allen shouted, tears falling rapidly down his face.

"They're...they're gone...and it is because of me! I killed them all!"He shook, sitting on a rock burying his face into his knees as he sobbed. He didn't see the storm clouds rolling in until he heard some thunder. He had to find shelter but he didn't want to move.

"I'm sorry...Everyone...I...didn't...mea-"he said but stopped suddenly eyes widening as he held his head.

'Yes you did' the voice in his head spoke once more 'You meant to. You wanted to. You wanted to be free...You wanted out...and then made it happen'

"No I didn't...No I didn't...I-I didn't...want it..." he said, as his eyes started to gloss over and change into a pool of gold and yellow.

"Yes you did Allen...You are SO~ weak right now...it's so easy to take over..." The Noah said, standing up.

**Future Nea's POV**

"It's show time " He almost sang as a huge smirk spread across his lips.

"First, is to find our DEAR Kanda…the one that started this all" he said, using the Arc to get to the order. As Allen(Nea) stepped out, he gave a grin at the sight before him.

"ahh~ Look at my masterpiece!" He said, chuckling to himself

"Look what we did Allen " The fourteenth said, looking around, his eyes landing on Komui.

"Well well well" he said, looking to him and stepped closer…

"Tell me...where is Kanda?" he asked, eyes flashing a hint of blue from Allen fighting to possess his body that the Noah is currently controlling.

"I..I won't tell you Fourteenth." The scientist said shakily.

"Speak up or it'll be bad news for you..." He said threatenly. He then started frowning as eyes turned from gold to blue.

"Please Komui...Tell me" The Albino said, his face becoming more relaxed.

"Please...I need to know where he is..." Allen said desperately. Komui sighed as he saw this and knew what the right thing to do was.

"I...sent him to the past to stop this mess from ever happening." Komui explained.

"To stop it?" Allen asked

'That means he'll probably flirt with the past you~' Nea teased, hitting a nerve.

Allen's gave an angry look and then smirked, as a hint of Nea now resonated in him...where Nea controlled his actions and words.

"Well then...let's go pay them a visit!' he said, walking back to the Arc.

**Present Allen's POV**

Allen had been avoiding Kanda ever since their fight yesterday. It hurt deeply when Kanda went off on him for just bumping to him, while he was lost in his thoughts because of recent events. He was walking through the hallway when he saw a bright flash from the forest. He was curious but didn't go to check it out as he would just get in the way. He just continued to his room to lay down and think.

'You do know that you're being a wimp right now, kid'

'Shut up' Allen exclaimed in his head as he blocked out the voice. His thought going to yesterday's fight and wondered if Kanda really thought of him that way. That it really was his fault for Mana and his parents. He shook it off and then heard Komui outside his bedroom door. Komui was ordering him and everyone else to go help the exorcists that were looking for an intruder, so he got up and head out to search for this said person.

* * *

 

 


	2. Meeting The Future

**Future Kanda’s POV**

The older samurai was quite amused with his younger self although he knew his past self needed more training in the attitude department. After a while he was calm and tired of hiding, so he reached up pulling his hood more over his face. Then he jumped from the tree landing a few feet away from the other with mugen pulled just in case the other decided to attack. He stayed in the shadows so the other could not see his face as he spoke to the younger samurai.  

"You and I need to talk...the future of the Order, the Moyashi's life and everybody else’s lives will depend on it." Kanda didn't want to say it like that but he knew he had to say it to get the attention of the other Kanda. He moved to shield his mugen as he watched his co-part stare at him. The older Kanda knew he could not talk about this matter out in the open.

"We cannot talk here...in town there is a hotel...come later tonight and I will tell you everything." He smirked behind the cloak as his face was still hidden in the dark.   As he was beginning to leave he whispered, "We are not so different you and I.", with that being said he turned and took off, jumping into the darkness and out of site.

 

**Present Kanda’s POV**

Kanda saw someone jump from a tree landing a few feet in front of him. He examined the other but could not see his face due to the cloak hiding the face. His attention was caught on what the other was saying. He did not understand what the person as talking about when they said the future of the order and the Moyashi's life. All he knew was that if he wanted to find out what the cloaked person was talking about he needed to go to that hotel. When he did he will beat the answers out of the person. He was so focused on finding out who the person is and what they said that he didn't realize the person said Moyashi (which is what only he calls Allen) not Allen. He sighed in frustration as he saw the intruder vanished. Rubbing the bridge of his nose the Japanese man then turned and headed back inside. While heading inside he bumped into the beansprout. He looked down and just continued on. As the two bumped into each other, the arc appeared and opened for a certain person to walk through the door.

 

 **Future Allen/Nea’s POV**  

He smirked as he stepped out of the arc. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the future Kanda and maybe even destroy this times Black Order.

"Time to get this party started" He sang while grinning evilly. He looked around trying to decide where the Kanda from his time went. 

"Now Kanda, where did you run off to…" He said, now walking toward the direction of the Black Order’s headquarters. Eventually Nea went back to Allen’s mind giving the white head control of his body again. The golden eyes turned back to a silvery pool of gray. Allen looked around realising that he wasn’t in his time anymore. He sighed and continued to the back door of the Order.

"Heh...looks like it is all still standing in this time" He said sadly remembering what happens in the future. He entered the building, looking around at the inside. It was just like he remembered.

"I wonder..." He said, going into the direction of his old room. He put his hood on to make sure people didn’t recognize him even though he looked different. His hair was longer and he looked older, but he was still him.

 

**Present Allen POV**

When Allen bumped into someone he looked up and saw Kanda. He just stared at him silently watching Kanda glance at him the continue to walk. He sighed as he hate that him and Kanda weren’t on speaking terms right now. 

'So much for avoiding him' He thought as he went back to his room. 

'Yeah think kid' Nea decided to comment. Allen decided to ignored Nea and walked into his room. He walked over to his window to get his mind of things. When he looked outside he thought he saw an opening to the ark closing but that was impossible since only he could do that. He shrugged it off thinking it was just his mind playing games on him.

 

**Future Kanda’s POV**

The older Kanda being covered by the dark cloak made it to the hotel undiscovered. He got a room that was farther away from everyone else there. He told the front desk clerk that a man will being coming here asking for him and to let him up to his room. He knew the other would find him by asking the front desk for him. He went into his room, closing the door and taking off his cloak. He looked over the room thinking it was decent enough for just a talk. 

Sighing he walked over to the bed laying his cloak on it then he went to the bathroom to clean the blood off his cut hands. He wrapped his hands with some gauze he found under the sink even though he knew it wouldn’t take long for the cuts to heal. Over the years his regenerative power had sped up and his curse no longer affecting his life span. How the hell was he going to make his younger self shut up and sit down to listen to him? He thought about this as he went to sit on the bed. He remembered that when he was younger he was stubborn as hell. He sighed and figured that the direct approach was the best. Getting right to the point and not sugar coating it would be the best. But if he knew his younger self that would be hard to do. He looked out the window hoping that his younger self will show up.

 

**Present Kanda’s POV**

Kanda, after bumping into the Moyashi, went to his room thinking about what the cloak figure meant by the future of everything would depend on what the other would say. He was confused and angry. He waited until the sun went down to head out into town. He grabbed his coat on the way out of his room. He walked through the halls of the Order to the front door. Once he left he headed into town to find the cloaked bastard. He went to the only hotel located in the town. Once there he went up to the desk clerk saying he looking for a cloaked man. The front desk clerk gave him the room number and what floor it was on. He headed up and once he was in front of the door he needed he slammed his fist on it.

"Oi open up I have some damn questions for you!" He shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I am editing and continuing this story. Yay! ^-^ Anyway I will try to update every week if not every two weeks. Hope you guys enjoy this story.


End file.
